Due to actualization of environmental problems in recent years, hybrid cars and electric cars have spread. Furthermore, as an air-conditioning device which is applicable to such a vehicle, there has been developed an air-conditioning device which includes a compressor to compress and discharge a refrigerant, a radiator (an interior heat exchanger for radiation) disposed in an air flow passage of a vehicle interior to let the refrigerant radiate heat, a heat absorber (an interior heat exchanger for heat absorption) disposed in the air flow passage of the vehicle interior to let the refrigerant absorb heat, and a refrigerant circuit constituted of an outdoor heat exchanger (an exterior heat exchanger) or the like disposed outside the vehicle interior to let the refrigerant radiate heat, and the refrigerant discharged from the compressor radiates heat in the radiator and air supplied from an indoor blower (a blower fan) is heated to heat the vehicle interior (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
Additionally, in the constitution of Patent Document 1, a heater core (heat generating means) through which engine cooling water is circulated is disposed in the air flow passage of the vehicle interior, and a heating capability is also exerted by the heater core in addition to the heating by the radiator.